marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SHIELD - Team (FMCU)
SHIELD is an espionage agency in the FMCU. It is prominant throughout a lot of the universe's films, most importantly as a mortal enemy of HYDRA, forging they're hatred for each other in the 1940s as the Howling Comandos, the founders of SHIELD, spent many years fighting the Red Skull and his Nazi special science division. Number system SHIELD is ran by 35 agents, all assigned numbers 1-35. Agents at the top also go through alias's, code names and fake names as well, though they still retain they're code number. SHIELD is directed by a director, but big decision are made in votes between it's head agents, liaisons, guests, and high ranking members. # Agent one - Nick Fury - Leader of SHIELD, war hero and grandson of Jack Fury, leader of the howling commandos. # Agent two - Maria Hill - Loyal second-in-command to Fury, and first mate on the helicarrier. # Agent three - Clint Barton / Hawkeye - SHIELD's loyal archer and marksman. Liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers. # Agent four - Jasper Sitwell - SHIELD Admin and data analysis. # Agent five - Monica Chang - Wife of Nick Fury, as well as fellow SHIELD agent. # Agent six - Robert Gonzalez - Captain of a fellow SHIELD Helicarrier and by-the-books veteran. # Agent seven - Dell Rusk - SHIELD's army Liason, making contact with the US government and military, as well as conducting any joint operations. # Agent eight - Philip Coulson - SHIELD's 'friendly face' and public relations manager. # Agent nine - Alfonso 'Mac' MacKenzie - SHIELD liaison to the CIA # Agent ten - Abigail Brand - Leader of SHIELD's extra-terrestrial division, SWORD. # Agent thirteen - Sharon Carter - Young agent and the granddaughter of SHIELD founder Peggy Carter # Agent fourteen - Jack Rollins - spy inside the Roxxon corporation, reporting back to SHIELD of they're endeavours in crime. # Agent fifteen - Walter Newell - Leader of SHIELD's under water research and sub-marine fleet captain. # Agent sixteen - Natalia Romanov / Black Widow - Ex-KGB spy turned SHIELD reconnaissance expert. Liaison between Russia and SHIELD. # Agent seventeen - Alexander Pierce - Senior member of SHIELD and director between Nick Fury and his father's leaderships. # Agent eighteen - Clay Quatermain - SHIELD expert in the supernatural and the occult. # Agent twenty eight - Anton Triplett - Grandson of original Howling Commando Gabe Jones and promising field agent. # Agent twenty two - Barbara Morse / mockingbird - SHIELD special field agent. Master with batons. # Agent twenty three - Agent Melinda May / The Cavalry - SHIELD special field agent and master pilot. # Agent twenty nine - Dr. Helen Cho - South Korean doctor and professor in SHIELD medicines. # Agent thirty - Norman Osborn - Guest member. Head of OsCorp, the companies share a lot of joint operations, especially in genetics. # Agent thirty one - Eric Koenig - ex-field agent turned Triskillion security manager. # Agent thirty two - Contessa De Fontaine - British SHIELD agent and contact to MI5 and 6. # Agent thirty three - Kara Palamas - SHIELD special field agent. # Agent thirty four - Wendell Vaughan - Leader of SHIELD's security and internal safety decision # Agent thirty five - Jimmy Woo - SHIELD's Asian Liaison and correspondent. Category:Jaga 321 Category:FMCU